


Interlude II: Teysa Bound

by Ovipositivity



Series: Folk [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominatrix, Double Penetration, Driders, F/F, Fantasy, Half-Elves, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Suspension Bondage, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovipositivity/pseuds/Ovipositivity
Summary: Sergeant Paladine of the Metropolitan Police finds herself in a sticky situation. A real tight predicament.
Relationships: Teysa Paladine/Aliara Sylvan
Series: Folk [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1218198
Kudos: 35





	Interlude II: Teysa Bound

Sergeant Teysa Paladine had been in plenty of tight situations in her career. But right now, from her current position, she couldn’t think of one tighter than this.

She was naked but for two items: a sleeping mask that shrouded her eyes, and a tight leather collar around her neck. Any observer, however, would have seen barely an inch of bare flesh. Teysa was swaddled from neck to ankle in thick strands of white silk. She was, in fact, suspended in midair by it. The room in which she hung had bare concrete walls and a matching ceiling, with thick steel rings set into both at intervals. The strands were anchored to these rings, forming a giant web that stretched from padded floor to bare ceiling. Halfway between the two hung Teysa, parallel to the ground, her hands behind her and barely visible below the mummifying layers of silk. Her head was free, as were her feet, and her legs had been spread; twin strands of silk anchored to opposite walls made sure she couldn’t close them. Artfully spaced gaps in the silk provided access to her quim and the tight pink pucker of her ass, and both of these orifices were currently being made use of by a tall woman dressed in black.

Well, almost-woman. From the waist up, she was a grey-skinned beauty with a flat stomach, broad shoulders, and heavy breasts. Her face was chillingly beautiful, its perfection only slightly impaired by the faintly visible mandibles poking out from the edges of her mouth and her eight glowing red eyes. Below the waist, though, her inhumanity became impossible to ignore. Where her hips should have turned into legs, instead they met the fat abdomen of a massive black spider. This, in turn, stood on eight spindly black legs, each covered with bristly hairs. She wore elbow length black silk gloves and a matching bustier, which strained to contain her ample bosom. Her spider half was unclothed, but at least at first glance, it had no private parts to cover. Most driders wore at least a thin shawl over their abdomens when traveling in public, as a sop to modesty if nothing else, but this one appeared not to stand on such ceremonies when at home.

She was rearing back on six legs, with two extended in front of her. Her legs terminated smoothly in narrow cylinders instead of feet, each about the size of Teysa’s wrist. The hypothetical observer might have noticed the sheen of latex around each, as though they were wrapped up in giant condoms. The comparison was apt: the spider-woman was busily thrusting one limb each into Teysa’s quim and ass. They slid in and out with wet squelching sounds, each withdrawal accompanied by a spray of mixed fluids. The half-elf Aliara stood close at hand, naked but for a pair of brief silk panties. She held a bottle of lubricant in one hand, and as the drider vigorously plumbed Teysa’s depths, she poured some out into her hand and rubbed it over her partner’s mound and along the crack of her bottom.

Overhead, a bare bulb flickered in its recess. It was the only fixture of any kind in this room, apart from the steel rings. Teysa focused on the sound it made: a dull buzz, like an insect trapped by a windowpane. Buzz… buzz… buzz. 

It was good to have a sound to focus on. It drowned out the other noises, for one thing: the slick, wet squish of her vagina and anus distending and stretching around the invading limbs, the drip of fluids onto the floor, the creak of the silk ropes bending and flexing. The sound of a woman moaning.

She realized belatedly that that woman was her. Beneath her mask, she blushed.

“Do you think I added enough, Mistress?” Aliara said, fingering the lube bottle. “She’s tight, isn’t she? Do you need more?”

“This is sufficient,” replied Mistress. Her voice had a buzzing undertone to it that made Teysa think of the bulb again. She gasped as she felt the limb in her ass plunge deeper still. It probed her, searching for whatever secrets her body might still hold. “She is yielding up her flesh to me.”

“Not as tight as she was, I suppose,” Aliara said. “How’s that, Tey? You enjoying yourself? You certainly sound like it.”

Teysa wanted to answer. She wanted to cry out: to shout her ecstasy to the heavens, to declare her undying love for her partners, to beg for the release that would not come despite her Mistress’s sustained attentions. Instead she said nothing. She had learned well enough what was expected of her... and what would earn punishment.

Some nights it was fun to be punished. Not tonight. Tonight she would be a good girl. She’d promised.

Besides, she was rapidly approaching the point where speech would be impossible. Coherent speech, anyways. The heat blooming in her cheeks had reached her brain, short-circuiting her thoughts and filling up the void with insistent need. She writhed against the silk, grinding her hips into the thick limb that was impaling her cunt. She never felt so deliciously full as when Mistress used her feet.

Mistress had trained her pets well, first with slim toys (Teysa had been so tight when they first began), then gradually larger ones, testing their capacity, stretching their delicate holes while she stroked their hair and whispered praise into their ears. The first time she’d successfully taken Mistress’s foot, Teysa had nearly wept with pride. And of course she’d cum harder than ever before, over and over and over, until she blacked out and awoke with her beloved still inside her.

Some of the novelty had worn off, but even now it was a special treat when Mistress pleasured Teysa with her own body. It felt like an honor. When she did it like this, with her prey bound and webbed, collared and blindfolded so she could focus on nothing but the sensation… ah! The feeling was almost too powerful even for Teysa to endure. The sweet surrender, the helplessness, the release of control. It felt good to let go, if only for a little while.   
In this room, all of her cares lifted off her shoulders. Those cares, the worries and fears and stresses, belonged to Sergeant Teysa Paladine, and she lived upstairs. Down here, she was Tey, or sometimes Sweetling or Honey-bit. Sergeant Teysa Paladine had to worry about forms, about arrest records, about procedure and the DA’s office and her clearance rate. Sweetling gave backrubs, and washed Mistress with a sponge, and lay there while Aliara painted her nails and braided her hair and rubbed oils into her sore muscles.

She wouldn’t want to be Sweetling forever. But it was nice to step into her life for a few hours at a time, to put her on like a robe and take her off when needed.

She shivered powerfully enough to set the whole web to bouncing and twanging. Her clit ached for release. It had bloomed from its hood, blossoming like a flower. She so badly wanted Mistress to touch it, or Aliara, with her clever fingers and cleverer tongue. But she dared not ask, and neither seemed inclined to touch her. Instead, Mistress pulled out of her, so abruptly that Teysa gasped at the sudden empty feeling. A thin stream of lubricant drip-drip-dripped from the slack cleft between her legs. She could hear Mistress’s legs tapping across the floor, but with her eyes covered, she could not see where she was going. All she could do was wait.

Fortunately, she was not waiting long. Aliara padded forward, bare feet whispering against the soft floor. Teysa could not see the grin on her face, but she could feel it prickling in the air between them. Equal parts menace and mischief, that grin, and it always presaged a demonstration of Aliara’s creativity.

She started small this time. Her fingertips probed at Teysa’s pubic mound, curling through the thin hairs there, stroking against her skin. She deliberately avoided Teysa’s clit, but traced one finger along the reddish-pink folds of her vulva. She knew just how much pressure to apply: too much, and she might give Teysa the relief she craved; too little, and she’d merely tickle her. The key, as in many things, was balance.

Teysa’s spine went rigid. Sparks danced on her skin. She fought to keep her breathing steady, failed, drew in a ragged lungful of air. Aliara had stepped up the pressure. She folded her fingers over, kneading with her knuckles, rubbing against Teysa’s soft nether lips. Her other hand glided over Teysa’s bound thigh. Just the feel of her hand, the pressure, was comforting in a way that went beyond the sexual. Out in the world, Teysa hated being touched, but at home she could cuddle for hours. Aliara seemed to know when Teysa was randy and when she just wanted to be held. They could pass hours together on the couch, channel-surfing or reading books or just lying there in companionable silence. Even now, with Teysa sweating and shivering with exertion, with her nerves stretched taut with lust, she appreciated this kind of soft and undemanding touch.

Aliara bent forward and her lips grazed Teysa’s cheek. Her kisses landed like raindrops, soft impacts that nourished the thirsty earth. She planted a line of them along Teysa’s jaw, up to her ear, and then across her cheek and down to her mouth. When their lips finally met, Teysa let loose the hunger that had been pent up inside her. She pressed her head forward, demanding more of that sweet heat. Aliara obliged her for several seconds. She let herself be kissed, pushed back just enough to let Teysa know that she was there, and withdrew.

The buzzing sound that came next was nothing like the overhead light. And yet Teysa knew exactly what it was. She tensed, both mentally and physically, but nothing could have prepared herself for the first touch of the vibrator. It was large, with a bulbous, semi-detached head, and a million tiny buttons. Aliara was the toy’s undisputed master; she seemed to know every switch and setting, and always found the wickedest and most inventive combinations. She wielded it like a fencing master, her every tiny movement perfectly calibrated to unlock heights of pleasure Teysa had not suspected she had in her.

Tonight, perhaps mindful of Teysa’s exhausted state, Aliara did not mess around with teasing foreplay. She laid the rubber bulb of the vibrator squarely against Teysa’s clit and began to slide it around in a tight semi-circle. Teysa cried out at the sudden, intense stimulation. Her pussy, still sore and sensitive from Mistress’s sustained attentions, spasmed and churned. A spritz of clear fluid squirted out across her thighs. She moaned, low in her throat. The vibrator chuckled and buzzed against her, and her body responded, waves of heat pulsing out from the white-hot core of her clit. Each wave reached farther and lasted longer. Teysa closed her eyes behind her blindfold and relaxed into the sensation. She was bound, yes, trapped so thoroughly that she could not even scratch her own itches, and yet she was perfectly safe. 

Sometimes, Aliara liked to edge her, to keep her on the brink of climax for minutes at a time. She delighted in the ordeal as much as in the eventual sweet release. Tonight, though, as if sensing Teysa’s desperate need, she dispensed with such drawn-out torments. Her vibrator circled Teysa’s clit like a shark going in for the kill. She rolled its rubber tip across the straining pink bead again and again, each time drawing a yelp of pleasure out of Teysa’s throat. Again and again, again and again, faster and faster, sweat dripping from her own forehead now as she worked, her heart hammering in time to Teysa’s and her own mouth echoing the other woman’s passionate cries. The fingers of her free hand had somehow found their way inside her panties and pumped away inside her as she worked. She staggered, nearly losing her balance, and thrust her head forward. All grace left her. Her lips descended on Teysa’s and locked greedily. 

Teysa’s climax arrived only a second or two before Aliara’s. She bellowed like a wounded animal, her voice stifled by the other woman’s mouth. Her thrashing became frantic, jangling the steel rings in their sockets and sending her cocooned body bouncing. Aliara stumbled backwards and fell down hard on her bottom, the vibrator tumbling from nerveless fingers. She continued frigging herself mindlessly, as though her body was operating on autopilot; wherever her brain had gone, it was no longer giving directions. Her eyes stared sightlessly at the ceiling and her mouth hung open, tongue lolling out. Her feet beat rapidly against the floor, their staccato drumming counterpointing the still-buzzing vibrator that twitched and jerked in a tight circle.

Only Mistress had the presence of mind remaining to reach down and scoop it up. Her fingers, talon-tipped but as dextrous as Aliara’s, found the cutoff switch, and the buzzing abruptly ceased. Silence descended, broken only by the panting moans of two women: one lying in a spreading pool of her own juices, the other still hanging from the ceiling, her bouncing body slowly coming to a stop.

“I did not say you could cum, Aliara,” Mistress said. She crossed her arms beneath her breasts and looked down at her pet. Aliara’s eyelids fluttered weakly. 

“S-sorry, M-mistress,” she said. “I just got caught up…”

“I do not take excuses, my dear,” Mistress said, shaking her head. “But I do deliver punishments. On your knees. If you are so eager to climax, then we shall see just how many you can give me in a row.”

Teysa smiled. She was still bound, but it seemed like Aliara was now the one in peril. Just another night in the big city.


End file.
